


Pregnancy Curse

by Kinkmoose



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Breast Expansion, Masturbation, Pregnancy Kink, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkmoose/pseuds/Kinkmoose
Summary: Drabble request for 3.0 Asuka and rapid pregnancy. It's kink porn basically.





	Pregnancy Curse

The residing curse was hell to deal with. The apparent chances while annoying were finite comparatively. Tonight it was a minor gnawing headache that pulsed above her eye-patch and gave her a damn good reason to hole up in her room.

Sports jacket tossed aside, she curled up mumbling as the pangs hit harder until finally ceasing. Relief was short lived, discomfort shifting from her head to her stomach. Asuka sat up holding her forehead and parting her hair. Open eye a glow, she hissed and tossed herself back expecting another bout strangeness via the curse– just not like this.

Again another pang causing her attention to divert and raise her heart rate. A hand at her stomach rose; the slender body giving way to a faint bump and earning a muffled curse.

“What this hell–” She bit her lip taking another hit of discomfort as her stomach pushed out again. Even in her plug suit, the fit was tight around her budding dome. From her modest chest a tingling enveloped them, other hand cupping herself to find them– larger?

More form came to her stomach pushing her plug suit out further; breast expanding with hardened peaks. Fumbling came to unzip her suit from the neck down, breast actually spilling out from their larger size. Once her belly was freed it grew at a relentless pace leaving her panting and damp at the loins.

Breast fuller and heavy, a steady stream of milk began falling from her nipples connecting the dots that she was– pregnant, somehow. Whatever it was, it felt good if high on pressure in her tightly compacted belly now several times larger. Least she could do was enjoy it until she started contracting; or whatever the hell the curse had in store for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking drabble request @ kinkmoose.tumblr. Check other drabbles for canons and kinks I'll write.


End file.
